Surprise
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome visits her boyfriend's house with the intention of surprising him, but as it turns out, she's the one who gets one hell of a surprise. AU InuKag smut from Picture Unperfect.


Here, have some smut. Because…well, do I even need a reason? XD Hah.

This will most likely be going into a chapter of my new story **Picture Unperfect** but it can also be a stand-alone oneshot so you don't need to be reading it to enjoy it. Picture Unperfect is **not** posted on FFnet; I have the first six chapters of it posted on my tumblr **keichanz** if any of you are interested in reading it **.**

Enjoy!

 **-X-**

 **Surprise**

 _Bewitching brown eyes, fringed with thick sooty lashes, gazed up at him from between his legs. Her face was beautifully flushed and her lips, pink and soft and glistening, curled up into a wicked smile before those luscious lips parted, a flash of her tongue and then the head of his cock disappeared into her mouth and he growled lowly, his gaze growing heavy-lidded as he watched his girl suck him off._

" _Kagome," he groaned, reaching forward to run his fingers through her dark hair, admiring how tousled it looked, wild, disheveled and sexy. He growled again and lifted his hips, shoving more of his cock into her mouth and his baby took it like a champ, swallowing him whole and the sight nearly had him coming right there. "_ Fuck _. That's it, baby. Yeah, you know how to please your man."_

 _Breathing heavily, refusing to take his eyes off of the erotic sight of his girl trailing her talented little tongue along his throbbing erection, Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together and thrust into her mouth again, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat and a ragged moan ripped from his own throat until finally he couldn't take it anymore and his head tipped back, eyes squeezing shut as waves of pleasure coursed throughout his body. His cock pulsed once, twice, and_ fuck _, he was gonna explode—_

Inuyasha jolted awake with a startled shout, his face flushed, sweat dampening his forehead and temples as he bolted upright in his bed and snapped his head toward his bedroom door.

The loud banging on his door came again. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped impatiently from the other side. "Did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah," he croaked, wincing as he swung his legs over the edge. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, Sess. I got it. I'll see ya later." He ran a hand down his face with a grimace and stared down at his lap. Fuck, he was still hard as a rock and he knew from experience it wasn't about to go away any time soon.

Sesshomaru was silence for a beat. Then, "Rin is out shopping with Kaede. Please let them know I won't be home until late."

"Yeah, okay," he muttered as he tugged off his sweat-dampened shirt and tossed it toward his dirty laundry pile. A moment later he could hear his brother's footsteps walking down the hall then fading down the stairs and Inuyasha released a heavy sigh, thrusting a hand through his hair as he debated on taking care of his problem or getting a head start on homework.

Inuyasha snorted. _Even if I_ wanted _to torture myself with math, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Easiest decision of my life._

So with that, and lamenting the fact that his girlfriend wasn't around to help him with his predicament, Inuyasha reclined back against his headboard and made quick work of unfastening his jeans, leaning his head back and giving a soft grunt as his erection was freed.

It wasn't long before his mind veered in the direction of the beautiful dark-haired girl that starred in his most recent dream and his breath caught in his throat as she appeared before his mind's eye, those brown eyes flashing with sinful promises and her talented mouth parted, waiting for his cock to slide between those petal soft lips.

With a ragged sigh, his hand trailed down his toned chest, across his abdomen and with a heady growl, his fingers wrapped around his cock and gave a long, slow stroke.

" _Kagome…_ "

 **-X-**

Kagome smiled as the door opened and she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend's older brother. "Oh, hello, Sesshomaru," she said and gave a polite bow. Then she blushed and looked a little uncertain. "Ah, is Inuyasha home?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted, returning her bow with amicable nod. He didn't smile, but his expression softened slightly. "My brother didn't mention a visit from you." He stepped aside to allow her entry and quickly Kagome scurried inside to escape the cold evening.

"Oh, I hope I'm not intruding," she said, biting down on her lip. "It's just, my little brother ended up going to friend's house so I didn't have to watch him, and I was hoping to give Yash a surprise visit." Kagome offered a shy smile as her flush deepened somewhat.

"Your presence is never an intrusion here, Kagome," the older dog demon assured and he was gratified to see the look of relief that crossed her face. "He is upstairs in his room. Unfortunately, there have been some unforeseen difficulties at work that need my attention, so I shall not be around. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Have a good night, Kagome." With that, Sesshomaru nodded one more time then brushed past her out the door and closed it behind him.

Kagome blinked. "Ah…okay," she said slowly with a perplexed frown, but shrugged it off and started for the stairs. She made it to the foot of the stairs when an exuberant Pepper came barreling toward her from the living room and laughing, Kagome paused to give the mixed breed some lovins, kneeling down and instantly getting licked within an inch of her life.

"It's nice to see you too, girl," she said through her laughter, pressing once last kiss to the dog's nose before standing up and continuing on her way. Satisfied with the amount of loving she received from her half-demon's human, Pepper trotted off toward the kitchen to see if any scraps had been placed in her dish by her tiny nice-smelling human girl.

Wiping off her face with the sleeve of her shirt for any excess dog slobber – she loved the canine to pieces, but she really hadn't needed that extra bath – Kagome climbed the rest of the stairs and headed toward her boyfriend's room, smiling to herself as she imagined what his reaction was going to be. He'd been pretty disappointed when he learned she had to babysit Souta tonight and it was obvious he wanted more time to spend with her. But with Kai in the mood he'd been in all night, she hadn't wanted to ask if he could stay and help babysit because her father was liable to jump to conclusions and assume she only wanted him over so they could…do things. Of course she would never even consider getting intimate with Inuyasha with her brother just in the other room, and Yash certainly knew better by now not to initiate anything as well, but with her father being the way he was, Kagome didn't want to risk Kai setting boundaries just because he could or something like that, so it was better to leave well enough alone.

But now with Souta at Sango's house no doubt playing Xbox with Kohoku, Kagome's night had been freed up and what better way to spend it than with her amazing half-demon boyfriend? Because of his oftentimes annoying superior senses, she wasn't able to spring a surprise on him all that often so she jumped at chance this time. He didn't know she was here and she couldn't wait to see his reaction!

Withholding a squeal of anticipation, Kagome snickered quietly to herself as she tiptoed to his bedroom door, pausing outside to see if she could hear what he was doing. She debated on whether or not to just barge in unannounced, but she didn't want to be rude, so perhaps it would be better if she knocked and she could just flounce on in when he bid entry with a big smile on her face and say, "Surprise!"

Kagome withheld a snort of amusement then shook her head. She was wasting precious time! Steeling herself, grinning widely, Kagome rapped sharply on the door a few times and bit down on her lip to contain her giggles. Her response, however, was not one she anticipated. Instead of her hanyou's voice bidding entry, she received a low, muffled groan and her smile faded somewhat as concern took the place of giddiness. Was he hurt? Oh god, did he get into another fight with Kouga?! "Yash?" She knocked again, harder this time, and when still she didn't get a reply, Kagome bit her lip and opened the door, poking her head inside. "Yash, are you— _oh!_ "

The reaction was instantaneous; her blood heated, her face went red, and even as she slapped a hand over her mouth while her eyes grew impossibly large, an answering pulse developed between her thighs and her entire body trembled with a fierce need that crashed through her with no warning. She pressed her hand harder against her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape and as a wave of heat rushed over her, her knees suddenly grew weak and she stumbled sideways to lean against the jamb.

She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be watching this. And yes, while she and Inuyasha had certainly been intimate before, had numerous times explored each other's bodies, and she had become very well acquainted with _that_ particular area of his body, this was definitely new territory, something she'd always thought she had been forbidden to witness. Kagome wasn't stupid; she knew what those visits he made to the bathroom were for when things started getting heavy between them but didn't have time to truly do anything, had in fact _seen_ the cause of those visits straining the front of his jeans on more than one occasion. So knowing that, Kagome assumed it was always something that her boyfriend wanted to do in private, and since he never invited her to join, she'd never questioned it, and it hadn't even occurred to her to really thinkabout just what exactly he was doing in there.

However, staring at him now with wide brown eyes, unable to tear her gaze away, utterly captivated by the beautifully erotic sight before her, Kagome hadn't realized just how curious she actually _was_ about what was doing behind that closed bathroom door. And now…now she had a front row view of this private show and for the life of her she could not make her feet move. She knew she needed to leave, before he noticed her standing there like a perverted entranced idiot, but… _Good lord,_ she had never seen a more erotic sight in her life; her sexy half-demon boyfriend, sans shirt, sweat glistening on his toned chest and abs, head tossed back in rapture as his hand slowly stroked up and down that magnificent, hard length, the flesh slick with what Kagome could only assume was precum and she very suddenly wanted to replace his hand with her own.

Unthinkingly she licked her suddenly dry lips and her lids lowered as she took in the way his glorious stomach muscles contracted with every upsweep of his hand and she couldn't help but notice how he paid extra attention to the head, sweeping his thumb over the tip and then one more wrapping his fingers around his shaft in a downward stroke. He moaned and Kagome's eyes flickered to the heavy sac at the base of his cock and then her gaze followed his hand as he pumped himself again, slowly, almost absentmindedly but she was too far gone to notice. Greedily her eyes traced the contours of his slick abs again, up to his muscled chest, taking in hard male nipples. A bead of sweat traveled down his neck and she wanted to lick it up.

Squeezing her thighs together and licking her lips again, Kagome's gaze continued upward, lingering on his lips, parted as he dragged in heavy breaths, his flushed cheeks, the way his silver hair clung to his face and those smoldering amber eyes as they gazed at her, hot and flashing with desire and a hint of amusement—

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and her entire body stiffened when she registered that her boyfriend was, indeed, staring at her while he continued to slowly, deliberately, stroke his thick cock with a hand and her already flushed face erupted into flames. She opened her mouth but no sound came out as they simply stared at each other for an undetermined amount of time, both of them silent, one gaze curiously contemplative with a hint of mischief and the other mortified but damningly curious. Kagome tired to keep her eyes on his face but the rhythmic movement of his hand kept distracting her and she found herself dipping her gaze to watch him pleasure himself again.

A deep, hedonistic rumble rent the air and with a gasp Kagome jerked her wide eyes back to his face guiltily. She watched as a sinful smirk curled those lips upward and using his left hand and without saying a word, he crooked his finger at her as his lids grew to half-mast. The heat of his gaze as he beckoned her over to him sent her heart rate skyrocketing and like a moth to a flame, Kagome found herself heeding his silent command. Her feet moved of their own accord across the floor, her eyes trained on his the entire time and when she drew close enough, his hand caught her wrist and he dragged her onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He pushed her skirt up around her hips and she could feel his cock pressing against her weeping center. She gasped and he swallowed the sound with his mouth, cupping the back of her neck as he assaulted her mouth with his own. His free hand found one of hers and swiftly dragged it between them, wrapping her fingers around his throbbing erection, silently bidding her to finish what he'd started.

With no further encouragement needed, Kagome got to work, pumping his hard shaft slowly, then faster, and slow again, swirling her fingers across the head and reveling in the way he jerked and gasped against her. She smiled against his mouth but then it was quickly wiped clean off her face when he suddenly shoved his hand down her panties and ground his palm against her already sensitive clit, growling against her mouth as he stroked her wet folds and thrust a single finger inside. Kagome cried out and her hips rocked forward as her hand faltered slightly on his erection. She could feel the arrogant smirk against her lips and suddenly not wanting to be outdone, Kagome bit his bottom lip, eliciting a grunt from him, and squeezed his cock before using his other hand to dip below and arrest his balls in her grasp, rolling them around in her palm and massaging gently. Inuyasha choked, Kagome grinned and traced his fangs with her tongue, a sultry little purr echoing in the back of her throat at her success.

Inuyasha, after having regained enough ability to think again, retaliated by vigorously rubbing the heel of his palm against her clit, his finger pumping in and out of her tight sheath, and he relished in the way she moaned against his mouth and thrashed in his lap, rocking her hips against his hand and her pace on his dick wavered again as pleasure swamped her mind, distracting her from the task, quite literally, at hand. Growling, deciding that'd both had enough torture, Inuyasha withdrew his hand from her panties, yanked hers from his cock, then promptly arrested her hips and roughly jerked her forward so her hot center cradled his aching erection. They both moaned and he wasted no time in thrusting against that glorious heat, grinding her core onto his hard shaft and quickly Kagome got with the program, riding him to completion, too far gone to realize how scandalous she might have looked right then.

To Inuyasha, however, she looked so fucking beautiful, face flushed a becoming shade of scarlet, caramel eyes glazed over in passion, pink lips swollen from his kisses parted and gasping for air. The sight was sexy enough to send a jolt straight to his groin and with a shout of her name, his climax crashed through him without warning, erupting from his cock and coating his stomach and her thighs. A minute later his girl was right there with him, hands clutching his shoulders, head tossed back and his name falling from her lips on a silent scream. Her thighs squeezed his hips as her release swamped through her, making her vision momentarily go white and her inner muscles to contract, relax, contract, relax until finally she slumped against him in a weak, very satisfied, quivering mass of sated female flesh.

With a low groan, Inuyasha lazily draped an arm around his girlfriend and leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes and attempting to catch his breath after one hell of an amazing orgasm. A few minutes later his mind came back online and he was able to finally realize that his girl, whom he'd thought was busy babysitting, was actually sprawled across his chest and still shuddering from her own climax, arms around his waist, face buried in his neck and he could feel her heart slowly return to its normal pace. Inuyasha released a ragged sigh and smiled drowsily, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms, no doubt from her shampoo, laced with the heady undertone of sex and him. He rumbled approvingly and kissed her head.

Meanwhile, while Kagome attempted to control the flaming intensity of her blush, she idly realized that instead of her coming here with the intention of surprising him, _she_ was the one who ended up with a surprise instead. _And what a nice surprise it was,_ she thought as her lips curled upward in a secret little smile, the image of her silver-haired boyfriend reclined on the bed and in the throes of self-gratification seared into her mind forever.


End file.
